


The One One One For Me

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, Cute, Dinner, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Holidays, More like nerdy flirting, One One One Day, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Short, Short One Shot, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Earth-19 may have some funny sounding holidays, but you couldn't be happier to celebrate One One One Day with boyfriend H.R.





	The One One One For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based on S04E02! Since H.R. never got to spend One One One Day with Tracy (*cries*), let’s have the Reader get to live the dream. I’m having this take place early Season 3, obviously, because (*sobs*) he’s no longer with us.

 

“Can you explain this day to me again, baby? You said it so fast the first time.”

You stand next to the table set elegantly for two in the Speed Lab. Your fantastical boyfriend H.R. had enthusiastically and rapidly told you about a day sounding very much similar to this Earth's version of Valentine's Day: One One One Day.

He pulls out your chair for you to sit. _Ever the gentleman._

“ _Oh_ , let me tell you! It is on this magical day that two people in love, one might even use the word _lovers,_ spend time together.”

“Can you do the little math equation for me one more time?” You couldn't resist asking because H.R. is always so adorable when he explains things.

“It's when one soul plus one soul,” H.R. motions with one drumstick in each hand and crosses them together in an _X_ , “equals one soul.”

“How beautiful.”

“Like you.” It's quite possible H.R. is blushing under this candlelight, but hey, you're guilty of it, too.

“Aww gee, thank you. And you clean up good yourself, mister!” H.R. sits a little straighter at your compliment and plays with his bow tie.

“Would you care for some wine, milady?” H.R. offers.

“Why yes, good sir.” He pours some into your glass. You go to grab the carafe on the table. “Would _you_ care for some coffee? I brewed it myself.”

“Please. I love your brew,” H.R. gazes into your eyes lovingly and rests his chin in his hands. “I love _brew_.”

“I love brew, too. In fact-”

Just then, Cisco walks into the room. “Hey, what are you two-?”

At the exact same moment, you and H.R. turn to your intruding coworker and say,

“Get ouuuuuut, Francisco!”

“Get ouuuuuut, Cisco!”

Cisco throws his hands up in the air.

“Fine! I don't even want to know, anyway!” he shouts back, followed by a mutter, “Weirdos...”

“Where were we?” you chuckle. H.R. takes a sip of his coffee.

“I believe we were discussing 'brew' and this wonderful day.”

“Right. I was going to say this: H.R. Wells, I know with all my heart, you're the one-one-one for me.”

“I feel the same way about you, (Y/N). You are my future. Of this, I've never been more sure.”

How did you get to be so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I love all of brew. Thanks for reading!


End file.
